


Romance

by Uchuu



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Mentions of Pearlrose, Secret girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7586851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uchuu/pseuds/Uchuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yeah, you’re the kind of person who probably would like cheesy romance movies. They met in a coffee shop, they bumped into each other and are instantly in love, this is my soulmate from six thousand years ago and I’ve finally found her again. Something like that.” She shrugs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romance

Whenever they were around people, Amethyst couldn’t help but tease her girlfriend. She wasn’t sure what it was about making her completely flustered but she loved it. Sometimes it was small things like her hand pressed against Pearl’s lower back in a more sensitive area that made her fidget where she sat and other times it’d be Amethyst sitting close to her and letting out a hot puff of air into her ear. She found it amusing, cute—she would sometimes say—and most of the time just the sounds she’d make would be alluring. The sudden moan or the way she’d shift her legs uncomfortably to cross them.

Sometimes Amethyst never got away with doing these things; Pearl would berate her sometimes but it was only to keep their secret. The fact they had some strange secret relationship where they were girlfriends and the only person who knew was Garnet. Not Steven, nor Greg, not even the other three new additions to their home. It wasn’t that they were good at hiding it, it was that Amethyst was good at making it a joke. Like, dating Pearl would be worse than getting crushed into pieces by Yellow Diamond—and even as a joke it still seemed harsh—or worse than swallowing bees—which Amethyst has done before—or as bad as marathoning Camp Pining Hearts with Peridot.

Pearl didn’t mind the secretiveness of their relationship. She liked their late at night meetings and their missions together. Even fusing together as Opal was something so simple and peaceful compared to their past history of fusion attempts. Their relationship was so comfortable and content; Pearl was more than satisfied with her girlfriend.

She was sure Amethyst felt the same way, the gem had been in the middle of some strange television show when Pearl had come by the barn. Jasper and Peridot had fallen asleep in the house with Steven, Lapis and Garnet had been on some strange mission together and it was perfect. Finding time to be alone with Amethyst and not have to worry about any mockery she’d get from the other gems.

“Pearl, you have to see this!” It was the first thing that Amethyst had said and it interrupted Pearl’s train of thought.

Pearl just nods, walking over to the girl and standing in front of the couch to watch the strange show. She’s not sure what she’s watching, “did a chicken just turn into a robot? I’m never going to understand human television shows. I don’t know how you and Peridot get so into these things. They’re rather boring and a waste of time.” She flattens the bow around her so it doesn’t get caught when she sits down next to Amethyst.

“Oh, come on. Don’t be a spoilsport.” Amethyst rolls her eyes followed by a groan, “what are you doing here anyway? I thought you were…cleaning or doing the sword thing.”

“You mean rearranging my sword collection.” She corrects Amethyst and finds herself staring at the television and finding it hard to keep up with whatever the plot had been. “I was but Jasper broke something and I had to fix it and then give a speech about boundaries and then everyone fell asleep during it.”

Amethyst starts laughing, “maybe you need to find another way of working with Jasper. I don’t think she’s going to sit for your speeches about love and family and boundaries.” She was still chuckling as she rummaged for the controller in between the couch cushions, “maybe you should try fighting.”

“I’m not going to fight her, Amethyst.”

“Eh, it works for me.”

“Yes, you and her wrestle and then I’m responsible for the mess.”

“Oh, no. You make yourself responsible for the mess. Everything doesn’t fall down on your shoulders, P.”

“If I don’t do it, it isn’t going to get done.” She speaks rather clearly, watching the black of the channels hit every time Amethyst presses the down button on the controller.

“What kind of show would you like?” Amethyst asks, changing their conversation completely.

“I don’t like television."

“Yeah, yeah, you say that but I’m sure there’s something you’d like. Probably romance…Maybe like anime with unrequited love…Or that weird show with the orgasms and the weapons and the girls.” Amethyst is talking to herself mostly, flipping through the channels still until she settles back at the original show she was watching.

Pearl stopped listening at one specific word, “romance?”

“Yeah, you’re the kind of person who probably would like cheesy romance movies. They met in a coffee shop, they bumped into each other and are instantly in love, this is my soulmate from six thousand years ago and I’ve finally found her again. Something like that.” She shrugs.

“They all sound like carbon copies of each other. You know what the chances are you’re going to meet the person you’re going to spend the rest of your short life with in a coffee shop or for heaven’s sake, The Big Donut.” She crosses her legs and leans back into the chair, “well, as a human I guess it’s nice to have that thought that one day you’ll meet that someone. I guess I’m lucky to be a gem.”

“Oh yeah? Why?” Amethyst had been half listening to Pearl’s speech and mostly watching the television show, looking back at her a few times to show she was paying the slightest bit of attention.

“Because not only did I meet Rose Quartz but I met you."

“Come again?”

“Oh, Amethyst,” she sighs softly, knowing that talking about these sorts of things tended to embarrass the gem.

“Are you going to tell me how you’re madly in love with me again? You don’t have to give me that speech…”

“It’s not a speech and if it makes you uncomfortable-”

“It’s not that.” She huffs, “I don’t know what it is. Something feels off. Maybe we should make out.” She jokes, wiggling her brow.

“Stop that.” Pearl shakes her head slightly, “are you okay though?” Her hand reaches out for Amethyst’s leg and it rests there, “please talk to me about this. I know you don’t want to but I need to know if you’re comfortable…”

“I just don’t want to be another person who crushes and breaks your heart if something were to ever happen. Like, you’re still getting over Rose and everyone has seen what it did to you.”

“Rose and I…Our relationship was complicated; it is complicated. It doesn’t mean I can’t be with someone else or be with many others and try to move past it. Maybe find some gem version of a soulmate.” She chuckles, fingers drawing star shapes against Amethyst’s leg.

“And you’re okay?” Amethyst asks Pearl in return.

“No, but I will be and I guess I’m just coming to terms with all of these changes. I’m just glad I have you and the others though.”

Amethyst moves closer to Pearl, pressing her lips softly to Pearl’s before moving away and pulling herself up from the couch.

“What was that for?” Pearl blushes, pressing her finger tips to her lips.

“I’m being romantic, duh.” She sticks her tongue out before reaching a hand out for Pearl to take. “Let’s head back to the house.”

Pearl nods, slipping her fingers in between Amethyst’s as she stands up and heads back with her.


End file.
